ARTHUR: A DETECTIVE'S CODE
by Arthur101SueEllen
Summary: Buster and Fern are both detectives. Each with the own varying degree of success… But what will happen when they have to work together or risk losing more then just their detective status? This is my Third Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Introduction: Many of you would assume that my favorite Characters are Arthur and/or Sue Ellen. Despite my username my actual favorite character is Fern. I think she is bright and elegant as well as sophisticated and intelligent . I have always liked the shy demeanor as well as the way she behaves and treats others. This story is about investigations and detective work. Everyone I have seen seems to prefer Buster Baxster as a detective… But I think Fern would be a better detective but I think that debate need not be wagered at this time… Because at this time I am writing this Fan Fic… and Buster wants to prove me wrong… So here you go….

"Early One Morning As The Sun Was Rising I Heard A Young Maiden Call: Oh Don't Deceive Me Oh Never Leave Me…" -A Quote from a Poem featured in Chaos Walking.

(And YES there will be more then one chapter. Please comment and review. I am going for about 20,000 + words for this story)

B

Buster Baxter - The most brilliant and illustrious detective in the known universe - had just tracked down his last clue… He finally had enough to bust Hoho Hono for the homicide of three highly respected businessmen and the theft of over one hundred million dollars as well as a conspiracy to corrupt and blackmail several high ranking individuals.

Buster Baxster was on the hunt. He was going incognito to arrest and charge Hoho Hono by himself. He made his way slowly to the hideout of Hoho Hono. He had his gun drawn and was ready for anything. He went for the door. He knew Hoho Hono was behind it. He could hear him…. He opened the door…. And

Buster Baxster stared at a tape recording. " You thought you had me?" he heard from behind. He twirled around to find Hoho Hono with his gun drawn directly in Buster's face. "No!" said Buster…. Hoho Hono fired his gun….

Buster Baxster woke up…. It had just been a dream. He looked around his room in his room in his mom's house. And He was late for school? Why hadn't his mom woke him up. He went down stairs to find out. He called "Mom" and raced down stairs.

Buster looked outside and say his mom getting her car ready to drive Buster to school. It still didn't answer why she hadn't woke him up for school though. He looked around and found the clue he needed. The calendar… It was Saturday… Buster went back up stairs and went back to bed.

CHAPTER END NOTE: This is just the first chapter. There will be more. Don't judge based solely on this first chapter as there are twists and turns…. Post your reviews to see if anyone can guess what will happen next? Hint: Use the Clues in my intro….


	2. Chapter 2

B

The next day Buster to school. He heard some commotion and went to see what it was. Apparently Fern had solved the mystery of Mr. Ratburn's Lost answer key. Buster went up and listened to her explain.

Fern said "At first one may think that someone could have stolen the answer key to make sure either they got an A or that they had extra time to study or negate the test entirely… But that is not what happened. Mr. Ratburn was teaching class and while he was bust the Principal had came in to take some papers that Mr. Ratburn had given him. Normally this would not have been an issue but our dear principal had gotten sick and left the papers back on Mr. Ratburn's desk where they fell down and were lost to both of them. Fortunately I simply looked under the table and found them" said Fern as if she was a perfect genius.

Up until now Fern always got credit and Buster was a laughing stock. He was going to change that now! Buster was a REAL detective and he was going to show everyone that he was just as good as Fern! … But how?

It occurred to Buster that Fern was pretty smart and that she would be the only competition when he was a world class detective. He had to start now before Fern got all the glory. But how could he outclass her? She was the best detective Buster knew…aside from himself that is… He would just have to prove that to everyone.

B

After school Buster tailed Fern to see what all private eye things she was up to. He had to learn everything she knew and then he would know everything she did plus more. As he followed Fern he saw something weird. A strange van came along aside from Fern and two men came out and grabbed her. Buster automatically yelled "Hey!" and the men turned. One ran after Buster and the other held Fern tight.

Buster ran as fast as he could. He was nearing a fence that had just enough space that he could get between it and leave that guy in the dust… And he was there…. And…. The guy grabbed him and held him tight and put his hand over Buster's mouth… and he dragged Buster. Buster could see the van pulling up and he was put inside right next to Fern. They both had their arms and legs tied up and their mouths covered so they couldn't talk. At first both Buster and Fern tried making sounds and escaping but eventually stopped as it was fruitless.

The van traveled for what felt like ages. All Fern and Buster could do was wait and pay attention to detail. The van was black and it was a big van - not a minivan. The windows were tinted. The vehicle was a mess. There were photos on the ground too. There were photos of Fern and her mom and Fern's house and … even INSIDE Fern's House? What did that mean. Had Fern blown these guys cover and they were getting back at her? Buster thought that might be it…Buster told himself to stay calm. He looked at Fern. She was calm…. If Fern could stay calm then Buster could stay calm… and he thought if he could stay calm perhaps Fern could stay calm as well… Buster thought again: There were four people in the van: Buster, Fern and the two men. Fern's mom wasn't there… or anyone else. Maybe they were holding Fern for Ransom. If so what would happen to Buster?

For now Buster would stay calm. He looked at Fern. She had her eyes closed and then she opened them and looked at Buster.


	3. Chapter 3

B

After a while the van stopped. The two men escorted Fern and Buster into an old house that was very run down. The ground was full of leaves from many years that had never been cleaned up and all the grass was dead. Buster and Fern were sat down in two chairs in a light room. The two men went away for a couple minutes and came back. One man with a lit candle and the other man with a plate of food.

The man with the lit candle said " My name is Smith. I am going to untie you. Don't make any sounds or else." He went to Fern and took off her mouth tie. Fern automatically said "What's going on" and on went the tie again. The man named Smith with the lit candle said "oh no little girl. We ask the questions here. Now I told you not to say anything." He grabbed the exposed part of her arm and held it out. He took the candle and held it over her arm. He dripped a couple drops of hot wax on her arm. Fern made a sound of pain and when she calmed down again the man named Smith said " Let's try that again…. I'll untie you… Don't make any sounds or try to escape" He took off her mouth tie. Fern didn't say anything this time. "Good girl" said Smith. Buster looked at her arm. It was red and it had dried wax on it. It looked awful.

Then the man turned to Buster. "I am going to untie you now. Don't say anything or else" He untied Buster. Buster didn't say anything. "Good Boy" said Smith.

Smith backed away and the other man came up " My name is Tom. I am going to ask you questions. You will answer me truthfully of else." He went up to Fern and asked "What is your name?" Fern waited a second and responded "Sally" and… Tom slapped her face and she said "ow" and put her head in her hands in pain. The man named Tom said "This can be a very easy and rewarding process young lady. Play nicely and tell the truth." He waited a minute and asked "What is your name?" and Fern replied "Fern" with her head down. Tom responded "Good Girl" and took a cookie off the plate. He gave it to Fern. "Eat It" He said. Fern took the cookie and she put it up to her mouth…and she took a bite. Tom smiled at her. He Turned to Buster "What is your name?" he asked and Buster said "Buster". Tom smiled. "Last name?" and Buster said "Baxster". Tom smiled and said "Good Boy" and took a cookie off the plate and gave it to Buster. "You're doing a better job then your friend here" he said "Take two" He gave buster another cookie and Buster looked at them… Tom lowered his smile a bit but kept it saying "Go on… Eat them" So Buster ate the cookies. They tasted like normal cookies… the tasted good but Buster could only feel dread.

B

Buster looked at Fern. Her lip was bleeding slightly from when Tom had hit her. Fern had two injuries now and Buster had none. Buster not only hadn't been able to save Fern but he had to watch her in pain as well. He hoped Fern would go alone with what the men said so she wouldn't have to be hurt any longer. Buster told himself he'd find a way out of this for both himself and Fern…. The first chance he got.

Smith was walking back up again and he faced Fern "Now I really regret having to do that to you Fern. WE need a very specific amount of information and you WILL give it to us or unfortunately we will have to reprimand you again. Do you under stand?" He looked at Fern and when she took a minute he took her arm and as he did she said "Yes"… Smith dropped her hand and said "Thank you Fern… Now tell me you parents phone number" Fern gave him it. Smith looked a bit surprised but then smiled and said "Thank you Fern" and he gave her another cookie and told her to eat it and she did. Smith looked at Buster and asked "What is your parents phone number" he asked with a different tone. Buster had no idea what the tone meant. Buster gave him the phone number and Smith said "Good boy" but didn't give any more cookies. "You're a friend of Fern's Buster?" Smith asked and Buster told him "Yes". Smith asked some more questions like if they went to the same school and stuff like that. After a while Smith took on the same face he had been talking to Fern with. And Buster knew then… Smith had known about Fern…. But he HADN'T known about Buster.

Smith went out of the room leaving Tom with Fern and Buster. Fern and Buster were both still tied up on their arms and legs. Tom went up to them and untied Fern's Arms. Then when she didn't move he untied her legs. Fern sat there and didn't move. Tom turned to Buster and untied him too. Buster didn't try to escape. Tom went up to Fern and removed the dried wax from her. He cleaned her up slightly and she closed her eyes while he did. … Tom said "We are going to be putting you in a room now. You will be staying there for a bit. If you behave you will be given food and drink on a regular basis and returned to your parents within a few days. You will behave yourselves or Mr. Smith may have to reprimand you like he unfortunately had to do to Miss Fern" he said looking at Fern. "Do you two understand" He asked and both Fern and Buster said "Yes" Tom smiled again and let them into their room… They heard Tom say into the door "You'll be allowed out in the morning. You're not allowed to talk to one another. We'll be listening. Behave. You share that one bed. Goodnight Buster and Fern". They heard him lock the door behind himself.

The room had a bright light on it and it was very empty except for one poor looking bed and in the corner of the room a toilet and a sink. There were no other doors and therefore no privacy. Buster didn't feel like using the bathroom and he didn't think Fern did either. Neither of them said a word. They just got in the bed next to one another giving each other as much space as they could and they laid down. Buster was scared and he closed his eyes and he heard Fern crying next to him…. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

B

Buster woke up. He had been dreaming. He opened his eyes and he was in a field. There was nothing but grass and a light breeze. It was a very early morning. He heard someone and went to see who it was. He saw Fern dressed In the most beautiful outfit, She saw him and went up to him and said " My beautiful Buster. I love you so. Please never leave me and please never deceive me." and she walked on the road and there was an earthquake and she fell down and there was a deep hole in the ground. Buster ran to her but he was too late and she fell and fell and there was then only darkness and….. And then Buster opened His eyes for real. He turned his head and saw Fern right there next to him. Her head just a couple inches from him. He felt her arm on his chest. He looked at her. Her lips still bruised from Tom hitting her. Buster had a feeling he never felt before. Fern was so beautiful and she was holding him. She was holding him because she was dreaming and asleep… not because she liked him. But he felt ok with her holding him and he didn't want to wake her up so he lay there. He lay there and he put his hand on her hand that was on his chest and he looked up at the darkness that was the room that their captors had left them in and he promised he would get them out of there…

Buster woke up and realized he was still in the same place as yesterday. He had kind of hoped it was a dream. He didn't see Fern by him so he looked and saw that she was on the edge on the bed sitting on it and seemed to be thinking. He wonder what she was thinking. He thought about what the guys said last night. They probably wouldn't know if he and Fern talked but….. He also recalled how they asked Fern questions. They were asking her first and were glad she lied. They wanted to scare Buster and make him tell the truth and he had…. Buster sighed and sat up next to Fern. She moved her head but didn't look directly at him just at the floor closer to his direction.

Buster whispered to her "Fern. Do you have any clues as to why we're here?" and Fern looked at him now and after a few seconds answered " I don't know why they kidnapped us, Buster… But I do have some clues. I was able to see the time that they got us with their van's clock and I know the speed the van was going…but I don't know where we are. I saw some street signs but not many." She told Buster that the time they were picked up was 4:45pm and that they arrived at this place at 5:55 pm. The car was going 55 mph most of the time but occasionally went 60 and slowed down to 35 and 45 at some points. She didn't see any street signs except for two. So when or if they got out they could provide some evidence of what happened and where these guys were located but she had no idea why they picked her and Buster or where they were.

"I'm didn't want you to be caught" Said Fern" But having you here has prevented me from totally freaking out. I'm glad I'm not alone" and Buster suddenly felt like hugging Fern… So he did and she let him. It was not a long hug but it wasn't a super short one either. Buster Fern Fern's warmth and was glad she wasn't cold. They released the hug and Buster looked at Fern and asked " How are your arms and lips?" and Fern replied " I'm ok Buster… just a little sore"

Buster told Fern what he thought about the interrogation techniques and Fern agreed that that was probably the truth. She agreed with him. Buster was glad she did and he thought about why he was there… because he wanted to be a better detective then Fern. He felt pretty ashamed that that was the reason why he was here with Fern…

B

It seemed like hours go by. Fern and Buster had talked a bit but not a ton. They didn't want Tom and Smith to know they had been talking. But they had decided it was probably a kidnapping so that the men could try calling Fern and Buster's parents and asking for money for their safe return… Buster and Fern both decided to look for a way to escape in case something very bad happened and they had to. The room they were in had one tiny window all the way up close to the ceiling and the only exit was the door they came in. Buster had went up to it and tried turning it. It was locked. It was too late last night to get much from the other room yet.

After a little while Buster heard the doorknob. He and Fern quickly got onto the bed and looked at the door. The man named Tom came in with a small table and put it on the ground and then went out for about 10 seconds and came back with two bowls with what looked like spoons or something in them. He sat them down and it looked like there was some kind of creamy soup in them. Tom started speaking now " This is your lunch. Eat it…. And after a bit we'll be calling your parents to arrange both of your returns home " and he left the room and Buster heard the same little locking noise …

Buster picked up the bowl. It was warm but not hot. He took a bite of it. It tasted good. He ate it quickly and he looked over and saw that Fern was eating hers too but not as quickly… so Buster ate a bit slower. When they were done they sat the bowls and spoons back down on the little table where they had gotten them. It was a kind of soup with Chicken, rice, potato, carrot, and other things in it and it was actually very good. If Buster was at home he would have asked his mom to get this for him a lot. He wondered why those men had actually fed them… Probably to try to get Buster and Fern to do as they wanted… and it seemed to Buster that if he and Fern didn't want to be hurt they didn't have much other choice but to do as the men said at least for now…

A while later Tom came back and picked up the bowls and spoons up. He left the little table there. A few minutes later both Tom and Smith came into the little room with Fern and Buster. The man named Smith was holding a phone. He looked at Buster and Fern and said " Now we will arrange for both of you to be returned to your parents."

The men brought in two chairs and they both sat down. Tom started talking " What we're going to do is this. We will call your parents and let you talk to them. You will not reveal any information about what happened. You will just tell your parents that you are ok and alive. As long as you behave and do as you're told you will stay ok and alive… Then we will ask your parents for a little safety fee… and then you will be returned to your parents safely with no harm" He looked at them "Will you do as we tell you?" and Both Buster and Fern said yes… Tom smiled and sat back down.

Smith took the phone and was dialing a number "You're first Fern" he said. He dialed a number and waited. The phone was apparently on speaker because Buster heard Fern's mom answer. "Hello?" She said. "Hello. My name is Smith and I have some questions for you" Fern's mom replied "Are you from the police department? My daughter never returned home last night." Smith had a look on his face and said "No Miss Walters I am not. Actually I have your daughter here and if you'd like to see her back you will call the authorities back and tell them that your daughter returned from a surprise sleep over with friends" There was a pause and Fern's mom replied " You kidnapped my daughter?" Smith replied "Yes I did. And you're going to pay me ten thousand dollars or she will not be returning to you" Fern's mom said "You better not hurt her" and Smith said "As long as you pay us and don't tell the authorities of us your daughter will be returned safely… do you understand?" There was a reply and Fern's mom said "I'll do what you want" Smith smiled and said "Again don't call the authorizes or let anyone know of this… OR your daughter may not be found…. In such well care as we are keeping her now" There was a pause and he continued "For now you may speak with you daughter for a minute" and He handed the phone to Fern. Fern had some tears in her eyes and she took the phone and held it "Fern?" said her mom thru the phone. "I'm here mom" said Fern. Her mom said "Are you ok?" and Fern replied "I'm ok mom. I miss you." Ferns mom said "They won't get away with this" and Smith took the phone gently from Fern and put it to his mouth and said " Now miss Walters we will arrange a method of payment for you child's safe return in about two hours. Answer your phone then please." and he hung up the phone.

Smith then looked at Fern who had tears in her eyes and then looked at Buster " It's your turn Buster Baxster" and he had a different look on his face as he dialed Buster's number. Buster thought the look was the look of someone who was unsure. When Smith had called Fern's mom he seemed like he knew exactly what was going to be said and exactly what was going to happen.

The phone rang and Buster's mom answered "Hello?" she said. Smith said "Hello. Is this Miss Baxster?" and she said "Yes this is. Is everything alright?" Smith paused for the briefest moment and said " Miss Baxster me and my colleague have obtained your son and if you want him back you will be paying us a fee. In short we have kidnapped your son and you will pay us and not alert any authorities… Do you understand?" There was a pause and she said "What have you done with Buster?". Smith said "Buster is fine and you may talk with him in a moment. Have you alerted any police about Buster not coming home last night?" She said "No, I have not" and Smith still had that look on his face as he said "Well don't. If you do then… Buster may have an accident and if you have called them…. Tell them Buster returned from a surprise sleepover with a friend.." He paused as Buster's mom said "Ok" and the Smith said " Now you may speak with Buster" and he handed the phone to Buster. Buster said "Hey mom" and he could hear his mom near tears now as she asked if buster was ok. He said he was. Smith took the phone from him after he confirmed and told Buster's mom "We will be calling you again in about two hours to arrange payment and the return of your child. Answer your phone then… bye" and he hung up.

Smith went out of the room with the two chairs and Tom said " You two will stay in here and play nicely. We will come back for you later tonight" then he closed the door and locked it leaving Buster and Fern alone in that small room.


	5. Chapter 5

B

Author's Note: I was kind of stuck on what to do at this point… So I went with this.. Hope you all like it and don't hate it… ALSO check out my other completed Arthur story: Arthur: Perspectives.

Buster looked out the Window… It was getting dark. It had to have been more then two hours since Tom and Smith had been in the room. Buster and Fern hadn't talked any more since they had left. It turned out that he and Fern were right about what they had planned on doing. They wanted Ten Thousand dollars from Fern's Mom and probably Ten Thousand dollars from his mom too. Buster didn't think his mom or Fern's mom had that kind of money… He was worried. What if Their parents didn't have the money? What if they paid Tom and Smith and he and Fern weren't needed any longer? Would they be returned or would they be killed? What would happen if they were returned? Would their parents call the police? Buster had a lot to think about and he didn't know what was going to happen. He wondered if Fern knew what was going to happen.

Buster thought about talking to Fern and asking her what she thought but just as he was about to turn and do so the doorknob made a sound. Fern and Buster looked at the door. Smith entered and he looked upset. He carried two bowls. He put the bowls on the table and went back out and closed the door without saying anything. There was no locking sound… not yet that is… Buster noticed that. He wondered if Fern did as well…

They took the soup and ate it. The bowls of soup were empty now and laying on the table. Buster kept looking at the door waiting for someone to come in and get the bowls and then lock the door behind them. Did Smith forget to lock the door? Was it a trap? Buster didn't know.

It was getting a lot later and no one had came to get the soup bowls. Buster had made up him mind., He promised he was going to get Fern and himself out of there… and he intended on keeping his word.

He turned to Fern and said quietly " I think the door is unlocked" Fern looked at him and said "Do you think we should open it and try to escape?" Buster thought and then said "It could be a trap but…. I would like to try. They need us to get money from our parents anyway… They wouldn't kill us right?" Fern didn't say anything so Buster said " Ok… Lets try it"

Buster put his hand on the doorknob… He was scared. He turned it a bit and… it turned. He turned it more and pushed the door lightly. It didn't squeak or make any sounds. He and Fern went out into a dark room. They could see the front door. Buster and Fern went to it and opened the door and… nothing. There wasn't anyone or anything there. No Van. No Tom. No Smith….

B

Buster didn't want to stay in that house too long. He and Fern looked for a phone to call the police or their parents but couldn't find one… so they had to find someone to help them. They agreed to go out and find someone to assist them and help them… So they went out the front door…

The area the house was located had no other houses by it. It was like it was in the middle of nowhere where no one could hear you scream for help. There was a dirt road that seemed to have been traveled on quite a bit. Buster looked at it. It must have been the way that Tom and Smith had driven them so that should be the way out to other people. The problem was that Tom and Smith were probably out right now and they could come driving back at any moment. Then he and Fern would be in very big trouble. Buster was thinking when Fern said " "lets go this way. We can go to those trees and make our way out" Buster looked and there were was a foresty looking area that they could walk to and try to hide behind while still following the path. So Fern and Buster made their way over there.

Fern and Buster hide behind trees and kept there eyes and ears on the road so they would not be snuck up on. Buster said "Do you think they got any money from our parents?" and Fern said " I don't know. I don't think my mom has that much money to give them… Do you think they would go after our parents since we escaped?" and Buster said "No. Our parents are adults. And we know what Tom and Smith look like." Fern didn't look like she was convinced too much…

A while later Buster and Fern came to a road. The cross said that they were on Conway St. and they were going to start walking on Conway Rd. Buster and Fern memorized where they were. "What way do you think we should go?" asked Buster. Fern said " I don't know. I could feel the way we turned as we drove here but I can't remember. I think maybe left?" so Buster and Fern went in that direction.

A while later they saw a gas station. There were like no cars there but it looked like it was open. Buster and Fern walked to it. Buster lead the way. As he lead the way he noticed he was leading Fern… He felt good about that. Buster looked through the window and saw there was an employee there. Buster and Fern walked in.

The employee looked at them oddly as Fern and Buster walked up to the Employee. Fern said to the employee "We need your help" and Buster and Fern told the employee what happened.

B

Author Note: I don't know how police stuff is really handled but this will be my interpretation so…play along? Hopefully this isn't progressing too fast or ….. Lacklusterusly? I still have some surprises left and this fanfic is not as close to over as you may think… Hope you all are ok with the story so far and after this chapter as well…Thanks.. And also please Review if you like my stories. I am uploading a lot today…and this normally would have been like three chapters but I am trying to make longer chapters with a bit of wait time between uploads.

A short while later a couple police cars showed up. There were four police who came to ask questions. Fern and Buster took turns telling them what happened and were asked to get in the back of a police car to confirm the location of the house they were imprisoned in.. The whole process was kind of intimidating but Buster was glad that he and Fern were out of that mess. He looked over at Fern. She looked a bit messy from the whole ordeal. He found she looked nice to him in a different way.

A while later Fern and Buster sat by one another in the back of one cop car. The other followed behind. Buster was ashamed that he couldn't remember the way but Fern was able to take the police directly to the house. The police had said they would take care of it. As Fern pointed at the house one police car went to investigate it while the other took Buster and Fern to safety.

It was very late that night but Fern and Buster had to talk to a special detective. He asked them questions and told them that he would take care of everything. Buster and Fern mentioned that they were detectives as well and the detective smiled. He told them " A detective's code is to find out the truth and protect the innocent individuals with honesty and integrity". He told Buster and Fern that they were brave and that they did the right thing escaping and calling for help

Buster and Fern were driven back to their homes. Fern's mom and Buster's mom had already called the police against Tom and Smith's orders and the police were doing an investigation. Fern had went to her own home and Buster was laying in bed thinking about all that had happened. Were they safe now? What would happen now? Was it finally over? And as he started to calm down he thought about Fern. How she was able to find that house again and provide so much detail to the police… like an excellent detective.

A few days later the criminals were arrested and put in jail. Court proceedings happened and they were found guilty based on testimony fron Buster and Fern.

End.


End file.
